In Your Dreams
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Snape wanders into Luna's room. What next? LunaSnape one-shot. Rated just in case.


**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

**A/N: **Came up with this while listening to music. This is how my twisted little mind works. It is Rated R just in case, although I'm pretty sure that it is. It is very short and it's a One-Shot. Meaning there is no part two, sorry.

**Summary: **Severus Snape wanders into the room of Luna Lovegood. What then? Luna/Snape.

**In Your Dreams**

Severus Snape walked down the long hall to the end of the hall. At the very end of the hall there was a door that stood slightly ajar. Earlier in the day when he had arrived the door was closed and he believe that it was perhaps locked. He slowly made his way in the direction of the door. From the small opening a sliver of golden light stretched into the hall. He looked through the small opening and found a room.

The room was large and the walls where red. A large four-poster was in the middle of the room. He could see the burgundy coverlet that fell over the bed and the red, silk pillows at the head of the bed. From the four-poster hung a red veil canopy. He could see the silhouette of a young girl sitting on her knees on the bed. He could feel the wide eye stare of Luna Lovegood as she stared at him. He tentatively walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. As he stood there he noted that Luna was sitting there in her underwear. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes on hers but he soon found his eyes wandering down her eighteen-year-old body.

His eyes slid down her pale neck to the fine pale collarbone. Hi eyes wandered down the soft, moonlike skin to the curves of her chest. Her red bra strap stood out against her pale skin. His eyes stared for a moment and he wondered what it would be like to touch her soft skin, caress her to the point of making her moan into his ear. Her chest stood out, he realized that this was not the same little fifteen-year-old girl that he had taught. She was a grown woman, and as innocent looking as she was, she was quite seductive.

His eyes soon continued on their trail, moving very slowly away from her breast to her navel. Her stomach was flat and her belly button was the cutest little thing that he had ever seen. He wanted to lick around the little belly button and stick his tongue inside. When his inspection of her navel was done his eyes continue down her skin until it reached the top of her red panties.

He looked up at her eyes and she was smiling at him. She crawled over to where he stood and sat up on her knees before him. Her little hands reached up to his cloak and undid the clasp, letting it fall to the ground. He looked into her eyes and he could see her blue oceans twinkling up at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt her unbutton his robe and letting them fall to the floor along with the cloak. He looked at her lips, which where red, and licked his lips. His mouth felt dry as he stood there with no shirt and only his pants. Luna smiled and pulled him down with one hand to placed a kiss on his lips.

Her lips where hot and caressed his sensually and passionately. It lit his whole body on fire. His veins ran with thick hot blood all of a sudden. He soon felt her tongue on his lips, causing him to open his mouth. She slid her tongue into his mouth like it was a serpent and her tongue caressed his. He lost all control as he felt her tongue and he pulled her closer to him with his hands on her hips. He could feel her entire upper body pressing up against him, causing his friend downstairs to wake up.

He soon felt one of her hands, the one that was unoccupied, working on his belt buckle. The other hand held him in place. She was not about to allow him to break the kiss. After a minute his pants fell down to his ankles. She pulled away from him and smiled seductively at him. She fell back and she slid over to the pillows. She looked up at him and with her index finger motioned for him to join her.

Severus looked down at himself and he could see the bulge in his black boxers. Seeing how she perhaps already knew that he desired her there was no point in resisting. He took off his shoes and took off his pants completely and crawled over to her. She smiled at him and wrapped her thin arms around him. As he lay over her placing hot kisses on her lips he let his hands wander on the soft curve that he craved to lick and kiss. She gasped with the first touch and he smiled to himself as he continued their kiss.

While he allowed his right hand to roam and discover, his left hand went underneath her to snap the bra off. Once it was off he continued to place kisses down on her neck. He witnessed as Luna's eyes rolled to the back of her head in lust and as she moaned into his ear. He placed a trail of kissed on her chest and allowed his tongue to taste, which caused her to gasp. His hand reached down and pulled down both pieces of material that kept his member away from her. She soon opened her legs and he situated himself between them and soon began to move in and out.

She moaned and gasped with every thrust and retreat. "Severus," she moaned into his ear. "Harder," she begged into his ear. He did as she commanded after a couple of minutes she made the very same request and once more he obeyed. She was soon panting and he was too. "Oh Severus," she said into his ear as she was just about ready to climax.

Severus sat up in bed and shook his head of all the dreams. He looked down at himself and soon spotted something building a tent on his bed. He groaned and rolled on his side. For the pas several weeks the same dream came to him and every night he awoke just before the climax. He didn't know what was happening to him, he had never had such dreams and he never wanted them. They just seemed to be such a big tease to him. Especially this one since it was definitely something that he could not have. He rolled over on his side and walked to the shower. A nice cold shower always solved these problems.

He soon came out of the shower and got ready for another day of teaching. He groaned as he realized that _SHE_ was in his first class of the day. It had become increasingly hard for him to concentrate on his class. Every time that he looked at her innocent blue eyes he could see them roll into the back of her head in lust. Every time he heard her say Professor Snape he could hear her moan his first name. Through out the class he would have flashbacks to the dream and that wasn't something that he very much liked.

He had never much noted Luna before that year. She was a Ravenclaw and to him most students in Ravenclaw went by unnoticed to him, in particular her. But this year something about her had finally drawn his attention to her. As he studied her he found that she was a very peculiar girl. He found it strange that her necklace was of bottle caps and her earrings where Butterbeer corks. This year she had taken a shine to wearing strange hairstyles and he somehow had found that endearing.

He shook his head of the thoughts and wandered out of his room and down to the Dungeons. He had a couple of essays to grade and he preferred to get that done quickly. He walked into his potions classroom and swept into the room and made his way to his desk at the front of the classroom. He sat down behind his desk and pulled out a stack of papers that he had to grade. He looked down and started to work. The first essay gave him a headache, most first years had abysmal handwriting. Especially the muggle-born children, they weren't used to using ink and a quill. Some of them wrote crooked on the parchment since it had no lines.

When his eyes began to get weary he sat back and looked up. He jumped when he found a certain starry eyed girl standing before him. Her wide blue eyes where looking around the classroom when he noticed her. There were many times when she did this. It was as if the girl walked on clouds, she made no noise at all. He looked at her hair, which today was in three braids. One of the braids was made in the back of her head and while the other two where on the side. The ends where tied with what looked like orange shoelaces. "Miss Lovegood?" he said and she slowly turned her attention to him.

"Professor Snape?" she asked as if it was perfectly natural for her to be standing in front of his desk, twenty minutes before class was to start.

"Do you want something?" he asked as he looked at her. She stared at him vaguely and she smiled.

"Have you seen my cork?" she asked as she snapped her head towards the window. She eyed it suspiciously, causing him to turn around to see what she was staring at, when he saw nothing he turned back to her questioningly. He had no idea what she meant by had he seen her cork. He looked at one of her ears and suddenly understood what she meant; she lost one of her zany earrings.

"I have not seen your, your cork," he said as he looked up at her. She slowly turned her eyes back to him. She blinked several times and merely stood there. He stared at her and she stared at him blankly. He wondered if she was thinking about leaving anytime soon. As he looked into her bright blue eyes he remembered last nights dream. He shook his head and refocused on her. She was once more looking at the window suspiciously. "If that is all than I will see you in class," he said as he looked at her. She looked down at him vaguely and nodded.

"In your dreams," she said as she bounced off. He was left staring at her, in a befuddled way. He shook his head and told himself that she was just being her usual harebrained self.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: **So if you have read this story you might as well leave a review. It should not take long and I'd really like some feedback on this. Tell me what you think. Please!


End file.
